


La segunda es la vencida

by Pycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycroft/pseuds/Pycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece. Son de la autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación moderna de la BBC. Todo lo demás son sucesos de mi imaginación.</p><p>Éste fanfic participa del Reto por el cumpleaños de Rupert Graves, hecho en el grupo de Facebook, Mystrade Is Real 4 Us, con el Prompt de "Atrapados en un banco durante un robo".</p><p>Esta es la segunda parte de la historia (La primera es Refuminando los papeles) y espero que en conjunto se pueda entender mejor. De todas formas, espero que les guste y gracias por leer de antemano.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La segunda es la vencida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece. Son de la autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación moderna de la BBC. Todo lo demás son sucesos de mi imaginación.
> 
> Éste fanfic participa del Reto por el cumpleaños de Rupert Graves, hecho en el grupo de Facebook, Mystrade Is Real 4 Us, con el Prompt de "Atrapados en un banco durante un robo".
> 
> Esta es la segunda parte de la historia (La primera es Refuminando los papeles) y espero que en conjunto se pueda entender mejor. De todas formas, espero que les guste y gracias por leer de antemano.

Papeleo. Greg odiaba demasiado el papeleo. Su jefe, Gregson, se aprovechaba de que era un novato y cualquier crimen que tomaba, era rellenado en las fichas por él.  
No tenía un departamento estable, ni alguna relación en la cual gastar tiempo, pero, aun así, preferiría mil veces estar sentado en su viejo sofá que en el escritorio incómodo de Scotland Yard. Como envidiaba a aquellos que disfrutaban ese tedioso trabajo.  
Anderson, el encargado de los análisis, tocó la puerta de manera brusca. No esperó más que el permiso para entrar y dejar unos papeles en el escritorio de la pequeña habitación. Unas ojeras sobresalían en su rostro y a juzgar por la vestimenta, Greg no era el único novato explotado.  
—El inspector me ha dicho que te lo diera, Lestrade. Tienes que adjuntarlos en la ficha, ya sabes, lo de siempre.  
—Ahora lo engrapo, ¿Estás en el laboratorio?  
—Hooper no está si es lo que quieres saber. Hoy se fue temprano.  
—Vale, gracias.

Greg asintió con la cabeza apenas Anderson se retiró, expulsó todo el aire que había contenido para no patear el escritorio y luego de apilar todas las fichas hechas en la tarde, salió de la habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que muchos colegas suyos aún tenían papeles por revisar.  
—Eh, Lestrade ¿Ya te vas?  
—Tú que crees Hopkins, salgo de aquí antes que sea demasiado tarde.  
Su compañero de trabajo no hizo más que una mueca de disgusto, y luego de darse una vuelta en su silla giratoria, asintió. También odiaba el trabajo de escritorio y había pensado que luego de tanto esfuerzo, unas cuantas cervezas no le harían mal.  
—¿El viernes?  
—Sin falta.  
Greg tomó el ascensor sin decir más, y una vez fuera, se sacó la corbata. Cuando fuera inspector, no usaría una ni de broma.  
El anochecer se veía un poco lejano, las calles estaban concurridas mayormente de personas más jóvenes que él y si tenía un poco de suerte, el banco aún seguía abierto.  
Quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro y poder descansar este Lunes tranquilo. Si había algo que odiara más que el papeleo, era las largas filas del banco. Y es por eso que siempre iba casi al cerrar, pues la gente escaseaba a esa hora.  
Greg silenció su celular debido a las políticas del banco, y volteó en la esquina para ir la avenida donde se encontraba el edificio. El guardia de seguridad le saludó, como de costumbre, y luego de ofrecerle salir por unas cervezas luego de que cierre el banco, avanzó. Dos quedadas en un solo día, hoy sí que era su día de suerte. O eso pensó antes de ver las trece personas delante de él, y catorce si no se apresuraba al sacar el ticket. Ya decía él por qué Charlie, el guardia, le había ofrecido una cerveza al salir.  
—Buenos tardes, señor, ¿Qué trámite realizará usted?  
—Buenas tardes, voy a recoger mi sueldo.  
La joven asintió para luego presionar el botón del dispensador de tickets y entregarle uno con un código para la ventanilla tres.  
Greg murmuró un “Allá voy” entre suspiros y se posicionó en la larga fila ubicada en esa ventanilla. Miró el reloj y al ver que casi eran las cinco, rechistó. El banco cerraba a las cinco, no podía quedarse sin cobrar. Siempre se repetía que iría más temprano, y siempre terminaba en esta situación. Ya era hora de organizarse.

Un señor entró junto a un joven, quien golpeó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando que la mayoría volteara instintivamente, hasta Greg. El chico rodó los ojos y luego de ver que su padre sacaba el ticket, fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de espera.  
El señor bufó, luego de darle una mirada de advertencia a su hijo, y luego de posicionarse en la fila, Greg volteó otra vez.  
—Nada fácil, ¿Eh?  
—Si supieras. Me ha traído problemas cada vez que lo llevo a algún lugar.  
—Me lo imagino.  
Greg sonrió por segunda vez, tratando de alargar la conversación, y luego de ver que no aumentaría más, se volteó lentamente. Había pensado matar el tiempo conversando, pero al no tener experiencia de hijos pues todavía era muy joven, no tenía sobre qué conversar.  
—Una vez tuve un perro —dijo como último recurso—. Tal vez no es como un hijo, pero también era muy desobediente y eso.  
El señor le miró asintiendo cada cierto tiempo, y al entender por completo la oración, rió.  
—Oh no, mi hijo no es desobediente.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Es muy dramático a la hora de actuar. Culpo a la adolescencia, aunque claro, es un chico muy inteligente para su edad.  
—¿Está seguro qué es obediente?  
—¿Por qué lo dic…  
Greg le interrumpió, señalando la puerta y no bastaron más que unos segundos para que el señor entendiera. Su hijo se había marchado del lugar.  
—Oiga, si deseas puede ir a buscarlo, yo le cuido el sitio.  
—No será necesario, va a volver.  
—¿Cómo está tan seguro de que va a volver?  
—Por esto.  
Greg frunció el ceño al ver que el señor no explicaba a qué se refería con su respuesta y al sentir un bulto en el abdomen, tensó los hombros lo más que pudo. El señor lo volteó, como si lo hiciera un amigo, y luego de tenerlo mirando hacia la ventanilla, apretó la pistola en su espalda.  
—Un solo movimiento y eres hombre muerto.  
Greg pasó saliva, claramente nervioso por estar siendo encañonado por el señor de atrás, y se cuestionó todas las situaciones posibles para solucionar este problema, y no le gustó nada que en todas terminara muerto.  
Dio un respingo muy fuerte al oír la puerta siendo golpeada otra vez y supuso que era el hijo que se había ido, pues el sonido de un arma siendo cargada se oyó entre el bullicio de la gente.  
—¡Todos al suelo, ya!  
La gente volteó, claramente confundida, y al ver el arma en manos del joven, la mayoría comenzó a gritar.  
—¡Te dije que te ajustaras al plan, joder!  
—El plan no decía como deshacernos del guardia de afuera, padre. Podía alertar a los policías y todo se hubiera ido a la mierda.  
—¿Y este es un mejor plan? —El chico se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor mientras sonreía.  
—A lo menos todos están en el suelo.  
—Vamos- susurró el señor en el oído a Greg –Úneteles. Y si veo que te mueves o intentas escapar mientras caminas, te mato en este mismo instante.  
Ambos ladrones se miraron, como si esperaran algo más, y luego de disparar a todas las cámaras del banco, el señor hizo un ademán con la mano para que la gente se levantara.  
—Ustedes no, inútiles— dijo al ver que la mayoría comenzaba a hacerlo—. Levántense ya y ayúdenme.  
Dos hombres más se levantaron mientras sacaban pistolas de sus bolsillos, y luego de caminar hasta el señor con el arma en mano, las cargaron.  
—Encárgate de sacar a la gente de las oficinas privadas —habló mientras señalaba a uno de los recién incorporados—. Tú te quedas aquí hasta que Michael vuelva de revisar el interior.  
—¿Robaremos la caja fuerte?  
—No seas idiota, nos llevaría demasiado tiempo.

El aire se sentía tenso en todo el lugar. Algunos temblaban, claramente por el miedo de morir, mientras que otros estaban inmensamente tiesos y callados, esperando que terminen de robar para poder huir. Greg seguía pensando en todas las vías de escape posible y la manera de pedir ayuda sin ser baleado en el intento. Aunque todas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al oír unos cuantos pasos apresurados y un grito parecido a “Apúrense que no tenemos todo el día”.  
Cuatro personas más, dos de ellas trabajadores y los otros dos clientes, avanzaban hacia al tumulto de gente donde se encontraba Greg. Todos tenían las manos en la cabeza y solo uno de ellos avanzaba con seriedad. Greg lo reconoció enseguida. Era él.  
No hace mucho que la marcha por los refugiados se había realizado, y aunque ahí le había parecido atractivo y claramente había hecho su intento de flirteo con él, su primer encuentro se había remontado a una de las encarcelaciones en el Scotland Yard. Era difícil olvidar a alguien que se veía tan imponente, y mucho más si este sacó al preso por una noche con tanta facilidad. Aún recuerda la cara de rabia que había puesto su jefe Gregson al oír que el “Señor Holmes” estaba ahí. Aunque si le preguntan a él, apostaría que aquel joven trajeado ni lo recordaba, pues solo fue el encargado de decirle que podía liberar a su hermano.  
Y por cosas del destino, ahí estaba él, tirándose al piso elegantemente a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba. Estaba claro que él también estaba buscando opciones de salida, y si se arriesgaba a adivinar, hasta podía tener un plan.  
Se movió lo más sigilosamente que pudo, tratando de pegarse más a él, y al ver que tres de los ladrones entraban a las cajas para contar cuanto material tenía para robar, se deslizó de un solo movimiento hasta su costado.  
El señor Holmes, como le conocía normalmente pues se negaba a decirle Mycroft por la embarazosa anécdota de la marcha, le miró de reojo con una ceja alzada y luego de ver que el ladrón encargado de cuidarle no miraba, susurró casi sin mover los labios.  
—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?  
—No hables —le silenció Greg. Y al ver que Mycroft volteaba, claramente disgustado, hizo una inclinación con su cabeza hacia el suelo—. ¿Lo sabes?  
Mycroft miró un momento al suelo, tratando de identificar qué era lo que sabía, y al notar que los dedos de aquel joven se movían de acuerdo a un patrón, asintió. A lo menos al estar echado, los ladrones consideraban innecesario que tuviera las manos en la cabeza.  
—Bien —agregó Greg de un susurro—. Nos comunicaremos así.  
Greg había aprendido el código Morse por su trabajo, más o menos en el tercer año de estudiante, y al ver que el señor Holmes tenía un cargo bueno en el gobierno, dedujo que para hacer cosas confidenciales, era uno de los lenguajes obligatorios por aprender. Y felizmente no se equivocó. Presionó los dedos contra el suelo, formando un “Soy policía” en código Morse, y al ver que Mycroft hacía un “Ok” con los dedos, pensó.  
No tenía por qué especificar de donde lo conocía, pues perdería tiempo y de seguro ya lo había deducido al ser pariente de Sherlock Holmes, el chico que deducía muchas pistas y que su jefe siempre encarcelaba negándose a escuchar. Tampoco necesitaba decirle que tenía una pistola, pues seguro se sobreentendía al decir que era policía, por lo que debía centrarse en una manera de alertar.  
El señor Holmes, al ver que no le prestaba atención, pateó levemente su tobillo con la esperanza de que mirara su mano. Greg volteó rápidamente hacia su rostro y al ver que lo miraba fijamente, miró hacia el suelo. La mano de Mycroft seguía haciendo el mismo patrón desde hace unos minutos y Greg no entendió a qué se refería con “Quinientos”.  
Mycroft, al ver que ya tenía su atención, indicó “Mil” con los dedos, seguido de sus dedos contorneando una “E”. Supo que el policía había entendido cuando murmuró un “Oh Dios”.  
“¿En dónde?” preguntó Greg, en código Morse.  
“Maletín, el hijo lo tiene”.  
“¿Tu dinero?”  
“Del gobierno. Indispensable”.  
“Lo voy a recuperar”.  
“No”.  
Greg formó un puño con su mano, claramente disgustado por la negativa hacia su ayuda, pero al ver que el señor Holmes no agregaba más, se decidió. Se separó un poco del cuerpo de Mycroft y antes de que este preguntara qué está haciendo en Morse, metió una de las suyas a su pantalón.  
Mycroft se removió incómodo, tratando de aguantar la mano del policía rozando su muslo a través de la tela, y al ver que este por fin sacaba su mano y la metía en su abdomen, respiró. Solo había sacado su celular. Greg retiró la mano de su abdomen minuto después, y sin agregar nada, se movió como una lombriz. Dentro de unos segundos, el celular ya estaba en su muslo. Sin esperar más, se echó con ambas manos abajo y la cara pegada al suelo. 

Escribir en un teclado táctil era lo peor del mundo, pues a diferencia de los que tenían teclas, no tenían atajos para los mensajes y tenías que desbloquearlos para usarlos.  
En una de sus hipótesis para rescatar el dinero del señor Holmes, había pensado que necesitaba el celular, y como un regalo por parte de su cerebro, recordó que este al estar amarrado en la protesta por los refugiados, había usado uno de los que poseían las teclas básicas. Por unos momentos, agradeció no haberle quitado el ojo de encima en toda esa tarde.  
Usó el atajo derecho, rogando para que sea el de mensaje y disimuladamente miró hacia su pierna para comprobarlo. Tuvo que contenerse de celebrar al ver que si era asi. Tecleó rápidamente un “10-10. 10-14. Banco central” para luego introducir el número de Hopkins, de quién tenía asegurado que aún seguía en la oficina de Scotland Yard. Espero a que vibrara, indicando que el mensaje había sido enviado, y luego de recibir la señal, esperó por la llamada.  
No pasaron más que unos veintitrés segundos para que el celular comenzara a vibrar, y sin tentar a la suerte, Greg respondió.  
Hopkins estaba al otro lado de la línea, expectante. Lestrade había sido claro con los códigos, pues los únicos en los que se relacionaban el 10-10 y el 10-14 era una actividad criminal, específicamente un robo. Puso el altavoz, llamando con señas a sus demás colegas, y luego de escuchar de fondo un “Este maletín tiene quinientos mil, ¿Para qué necesitamos saquear las cajas?” procedieron a actuar.  
Hopkins desactivó el micrófono de su parte, para que nada de lo que hicieran se oiga y ponga en peligro a Lestrade, y luego de tener a los policías de turno listos, salieron rumbo al banco.  
Greg miró por cuarta vez a la puerta, esperando algún indicio de Hopkins, pero aún no había nada. Uno de los ladrones alistó la maleta, al tener todo el dinero de las cajas en bolsa y esperó órdenes del líder, que según Greg era el padre.  
—¿No hay más dinero adentro?  
—No, las cajas están totalmente vacías, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?  
El señor miró a todos los rehenes tirados en el suelo y luego de mirar por las ventanas del banco, negó con la cabeza.  
—Las cámaras nos captaron antes de ser destruidas. Si nos atrapan, que nos condenen por robo y no por asesinato.  
—¿Entonces los libero?  
—¿Para que llamen a la policía? ¿Es que acaso eres idiota? Vigílalos hasta que el carro se haya largado de acá. Nosotros nos iremos en moto.  
El joven tensó la mandíbula y luego de ver otra vez a la multitud, pateó a uno de ellos. Greg frunció el ceño ante tal acción.  
—¿Tú que me ves, imbécil?  
Greg aumentó su respiración al ver que el joven se acercaba lentamente donde él. No estaba en las mejores condiciones para ser volteado, y si descubrían su arma o el celular, sería hombre muerto. Y nadie sabía esto a excepción de Mycroft Holmes.  
Los otros dos ladrones salían del banco con los dos maletines en ocho segundos. El joven que venía pavoneando llega al policía en once. Tenía tres segundos para actuar y el margen de error solo eran dos segundos. Cualquier mal movimiento sería su perdición.  
Mycroft movió uno de sus brazos hasta que el codo chocara su costilla y contó hasta diez. Uno, se oían los ruidos en el fondo del banco, dos, tres, los pasos se acercaban, cuatro, cinco, los dos ladrones acomodaban los maletines en sus manos para que se vean de manera casual, seis, siete, caminaban hasta salir del banco y desaparecer en el carro, ocho, el motor se encendía y su oportunidad comenzaba.  
Mycroft estiró su brazo para ponerlo a la par con el otro, y volteando ágilmente para colocarse de cubito dorsal, jaló la pierna el joven para que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.  
Tres segundos le bastaron para noquearlo y apoderarse de su pistola, justo antes de que el escuadrón formado por Hopkins entrara en escena.  
Mycroft aseguró el arma, demostrando que él no era uno de los ladrones y para confirmarlo, Greg gritó un “Él está conmigo” antes de comenzar a reír.  
Hopkins hizo una señal para que dos de los policías arrestaran al que se encontraba adentro según Greg y luego de capturar a los otros dos que habían avanzado hasta casi voltear la esquina, Lestrade pudo respirar.  
Se levantó para luego sacudirse el polvo del suelo, y preguntar a todas las personas si estaban bien. Por más que había sido un robo menor, la tensión del problema le había comido las entrañas, y el peso de no decepcionar a Mycroft Holmes, lo había destrozado más. Y como por cosa del momento, recordó el maletín de dinero y corrió hacia afuera para saber que había sido de él.  
Hopkins conversaba con el señor Holmes, quien le mostraba un documento que aseguraba el permiso del maletín, y luego de que el primero asintiera, lo cogió.  
Greg suspiró aliviado al ver que recuperó su dinero y casi grita un “Demonios” al ver que se retiraba del lugar. Se había esforzado mucho como para dejar que sucediera lo mismo que el día de la marcha y no consiguiera salir con él. No creía que fuera tan difícil, después de todo.  
Greg corrió hasta alcanzarlo y como un déjà vu, le cogió el hombro para detenerlo.  
—Señor Holmes.  
Mycroft volteó con la ceja levantada, mostrando que lo escuchaba y al tener la atención en él, no hizo más que tartamudear. Pero gracias al cielo, el hombro que estaba a su al frente era Mycroft Holmes, y no necesitó agregar algo para que supiera que quería de él.  
—Tomaré ese café con usted. Se lo debo luego de ayudarme a recuperar el maletín, policía Lestrade.  
—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Oh, Hopkins.  
—¿Tiene unas horas libres en la tarde de mañana?  
—¿Mañana? ¡Claro!, ¡Soy hombre suyo desde las cinco!  
Mycroft alzó más su ceja si era posible y Greg casi se muere por lo ridículo que fue su respuesta. No quería avergonzarse más a si mismo más de lo que ya hizo hasta ahora.  
—Me refería al horario —aclaró.  
—Por supuesto. A las cinco estaría bien.  
Ambos hombres asintieron, para luego despedirse con una ligera reverencia. Greg volteó sus pies en dirección a su colega y al verlo sonriendo, torció la boca.  
—¿Le has dicho mi nombre?  
Hopkins sonrió mientras pasa un brazo por su hombro y lo apretaba.  
—No solo eso, Lestrade, le he dicho que lo mínimo que puede hacer por ti es invitarte a un café. Le has salvado el trasero después de todo.  
Greg negó con la cabeza, queriendo que el asfalto se lo comiera y luego de ver la sonrisa que se manejaba su compañero, avanzó hacia Scotland Yard. A lo menos solo tenía que rellenar un informe sencillo sobre lo ocurrido para poder descansar. Tendría que verse lo más decente posible si mañana saldría con Mycroft Holmes, y Dios quiera que no haga un ridículo con el café.


End file.
